It starts with a little plus
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: For all you Artina fans out there! Tina's life with Artie was perfect.That is,until the kids come along...  WARNING,VERY VERY FLUFFY! :D


**~For all you Artina fans out there!~**

Tina woke up and immediatly felt nauseous. She rushed to the bathroom just in time before throwing up. That was the tenth day in a row she woke up feeling like her stomach had been set into spin mode. It was even worse than the Tower of Terror at Disneyland Paris.

"Tee? Tintin? You ok?"

"Artie,this is the tenth day in a row I've thrown up"

"It could be a stomach bug"

"If it was,it wouldn't last this long and since you eat pratically the same stuff as me,you'd more than likely have it too. Best go see Mike"

* * *

"Mrs Abrams?"

Tina looked up

"Dr Chang will see you now"

"Okay Tina,what seems to be the problem?" Mike asked pacing in the room

"Well,I've been throwing up in the morning,been really moody and I have to pee every half hour"

"Riiiiight...well,I don't know how to put this but...it sounds like you could be pregnant,when was your last period?"

"My last...? Oh God,I-I can't remember but it was due 2 weeks ago. What should I do?"

"I'll do a blood sample and we'll have the results for you soon"

"If it's negative?"

"Cry about it over ice cream"

"Positive?"

"Cry about it over ice cream"

* * *

8.00am

The phone rang

Artie answered it

"Hello?"

"Is Mrs Abrams there?"

"Yep,hold on a minute. Tee! Phone's for you!"

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs Abrams,this is Doctor Chang,we have the result in,and it's positive. Your 5 weeks along"

"Really? You sure?"

"Yep,we're positive"

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Hey Tee,what's with the screaming?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Really? W-we're going to have a baby?"

"Yes"

"Oh Tee thats wonderful news! How far along are you?"

"5 weeks. I have a feeling its going to be a girl"

"Nope,it's going to be a boy"

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

* * *

**2 months later**

"Okay Tina,I'm just going to ask you a few questions,run a few tests,and then we'll see your baby. Oh by the way I'm Dr Chang and I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy"

"I know who you are Mike"

"Hey,I'm trying to sound prof...prof"

"Professional?"

"Thats the word!"

30 minutes after tests,questions and a few more tests they finally got the chance to see their son/daughter

"Right,if you just lay on this bed here and lift your shirt ,you're just starting to round slightly,which is generally what we'd expect for 13 weeks although it won't be noticeable until about 15-20 weeks"

Tina shivered when the gel was squirted onto her stomach

"Yeah,I gotta warn ya. It is cold"

"Bit late now"

"Right...there is definitley something in there,you see the fuzzy grey blob?"

"Yeah"

"Well that is your baby"

Artie couldn't believe it. That was his son/daughter.

He imagined his son with messy brown hair,Tina's eyes and his goofy grin.

She imagined her daughter with a tuft of dark brown hair,Artie's eyes and the most adorable baby pout

* * *

In the car on the way home he and Tina were discussing what would happen when the baby's older

"What if we have a daughter and she wants her ears pierced?"

"Irrelevant we're not having a daughter"

"What if we have a son and he wants to dance when all his friends are playing soccer?"

"He can dance if he wants to. He can leave his old friends behind. 'Cos his friends don't dance and if they don't dance,well then they're no friends of mine!"

"We've gotta stop watching Scrubs all the time"

* * *

Over the next few months Tina grew bigger. She had to buy maternity clothes since she had outgrown her old ones. She was really tearful, like the other day she was watching "An American Tale" and she cried when Fievel and his parents were reunited.

"Okay Tina,let's have a looksee"said Mike as he moved the wand over Tina's ever expanding stomach

This was her last scan before she finally got a chance to meet her daughter.

"Everything seems to be in order,no mutations, not even cool ones. It's definitely a girl"

"She's keeping me up all night with constant kicking"

The black and white baby on screen kicked as if she understood

"Now seeing as you're a month away before you give birth you need rest"

"B-but"

"Ahp! No buts! I've told Mercedes and Rachel the same thing"

Mercedes and Rachel were both pregnant with twins,Mercedes 6 weeks away and Rachel 8

"They've got twins,I've got the one"

"Get as much rest as possible,don't strain yourself too much,you can go to the store to get groceries but you're gonna have to let Artie do the heavy stuff and don't drive"

"Okay"

"The next time I'll see you is when you actually have her. Take it easy"

* * *

**~5 weeks later~**

Tina felt like a prisoner kept in the Doldrums. Artie kept on asking "Are you okay every?" every 5 minutes, and she grew bigger and was more snappier than usual

"Tee? Where you going?" Artie asked as she put on her coat

"To see Mercedes?"

"Come on Tee,you know what Mike said"

"I don't care what Mike said Art,I've been a prisoner in my own home and body for the past 9 months,I just want this over and done with"

She stormed out the house and went to Mercedes' house.

Mercedes opened the door to find Tina crying

"Oh honey what's happened?"

"A-Artie...a-a-and..prisoner...Doldrums"

"Doldrums?" Kurt asked confused before Mercedes shooed him away

"Hey,it's ok,Artie's just trying to protect you,not surprising too,how long till you're due again?"

"I was due last week"

"Come in, sit down. Would you like anything?"

"Hot Chocolate?"

"Sure thing"

5 minutes later Mercedes came back with 2 steaming mugs of hot chocolate

"How long till you're due?"

"2 more weeks. They're drving me crazy with all the constant kicking"

"Mmhm" Tina wasn't really listening. Her daughter was kicking her to a pulp and she just wanted her out

Just then she felt a trickle of water seep out of her legs

"Tina? Tee? Oh God,Kurt,call an ambulance! Don't worry Tina,it's gonna be alright"

The first contraction fell upon her like a tonne of bricks "OOOWWW!"

Mercedes was rubbing her back "Its okay...ow"

Mercedes felt a dull pain in her lower back, and water

"Mercedes,why is there water?"

"Oh God...Oh God...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Its not is it?"

"YES!"

"Make that 2 ambulances"Kurt said to the phone

* * *

In the ambulance,Tina was a couldn't calm down due to the fact she was in a lot of pain but it was mostly because she regretted what she said to Artie. She just wanted him beside her,stroking her hair and telling her that everything's gonna be alright before breaking out into song. She smiled at the thought.

Meanwhile in the other ambulance Kurt was on the phone to Artie

"Hello?"

"Artie,it's Tina she's gone to Lima General"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHITE BOOOOOOOOOOY!"

"Gotta go"

Artie stared at the phone in .The day Tina storms out is the day Maddie decides to make an appearance.

"She's just like her old man"Artie chuckled to himslef as he locked the front door

* * *

When he arrived in hospital,he tripped up at the entrance and broke his glasses

"Hey Artie,Kurt gave me a call and said you'd be here,if you're looking for Tina,she's just gone to the maternity ward"

"Thanks Quinn"

"Alright Beth,let's have a look at that arm" said the Nurse turning her attention to a smaller dark haired version of herself

* * *

Artie raced up to the maternity ward only to find Tina,who was crying her eyes out as Dr Chang examined her

"It's ok Tintin,I'm here"

"JUST..SHUT...UUUUUUUP!" she cried squeezing Mike's hand harder

Artie looked scared "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put up with her squeezing your hand like that and not showing any emotion that expresses pain?"

"5 years of practice. There was one lady who was in complete freakout mode and broke my nose,punched me in the eye and kicked me in the balls"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! I WILL MURDER YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK ACCIDENTAL IN A MINUTE!"

"Okay Tina I need you to breathe. Because if you don't your blood pressure'll go up and thats not good for the sake of you and your daughter"

She calmed down a bit then,till she felt the worst contraction make its way down her spine before descending inside her stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" She leant forward,both hands clutching her baby bump,eyes squeezed together,her whole face contorted.

"You might hate me forever when I say this but your only at 1cm?" Mike asked nervously

"WHAT? THAT'S IT!"

Tina tried to get up only to be stopped by another contraction

"Artie...I'm scared"

"I'll be back in a few hours to see if you've progressed"

* * *

2 hours later Mike came in to check on her

"Right,you're now 3 cms which is actually a pretty big improvement"

"Big improvement?" Tina scoffed "Artie honey,could you get me something to eat?"

"Sorry,no can do. All you can have is ice chips"

Tina groaned and flopped her head into the pillows "I don't wanna be stuck like this. It's worse than being trapped in the Doldrums"

"The what?"Mike asked

"The Doldrums. A place from Tina's favourite book when she was a kid" Artie explained

"Oh God! Another contraction!"

It rippled down her spine and into her stomach. She had to bite her lip to stop herself screaming

"That was one of the worst I've felt"

"Right,Tina,get some rest and I'll be back later"

* * *

Finally after 16 hours of "It hurts" and "YOU ARE SO DEAD MR ABRAMS" Tina was at 10 cm's

"Okay, Tina I need you to cooperate with me here. I can see the top of the head so I need you to push only.."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Only when I say so got it?"

"Mmhm"

"On the count of 3,1..23!"

"AAAAARRRRRTTTTTIIIIIEEEEE!"

"I can see a head!"

"Come on Tina"

"Don't give up"

"You can do this Tin Tin"

"We've got it!"

"It's a girl"

A wailing,messy creature with tufts of dark hair was placed onto Tina's chest,they only had a brief look at each other before the creature was taken away to be cleared up and weighed

"She's a nice healthy weight. 5 pds 11 oz"

"She's perfect"

* * *

Madeline Abram's first birthday came all too quickly

"Come back here munchkin" Artie laughed chasing his soaking,naked daughter around the house

She had hold of his glasses and refused to give them up

"Haha! Got ya cornered! Maddie let go of Daddy's"

*Snap*

"Glasses"

She giggled and put her arms up

"Woah,your getting heavy"

"Hey! Happy Birthday sweetie" Tina kissed her daughter on the nose "Can you say mama? Mama?"

"AYAYAYAYAY!"

"No,not ayayay,mam-a"

"AYAYAYAYAY!"

"Present time me thinks"

"To Maddie lots of love Uncle Kurt and Aunt Mercedes"

"Ayees!"

"That's right,Mercedes"

"It looks like a Nala toy"

"Neeeeeewaaaaaaa!"

"Awwwwwww"Tina cooed

"She's growing up so fast"

* * *

**~2 years later~**

"Nearly there"

"Come on Tina! PUSH!"

"I...I can't!"

"Yes you can,you've done this once before and you can do it again"

"I need you to push now sweetie"

Tina gathered up all her strength and pushed as hard as she could

"That's it,okay Tee you can open your eyes now"

A wailing messy alien like thing was placed on her chest "It's a boy!"

* * *

**~3 days later~**

"I wanna see him!"

"Okay Mads calm down. Here he is. This is your baby brother Benjamin"

She looked at the small face in a bundle of blue blankets

"Is that it?"

* * *

**~1 week later~**

"Daddy, I can't sleep. It's HIM thats keeping me up!" Maddie pointed to her baby brother who was resting on Tina's shoulder bawling his head off, bright red in the face

"Why not we have a campout in your bedroom? Just you and me"

"And Nala?"

"Of course! A campout wouldn't be complete without her"

* * *

**~20 years later~**

"Daddy,this HUUUURTS!"

"Don't worry,we're almost there"

"Dad,I'm really scared"

Maddie's dark almond eyes stared at her father in fear

"We're gonna be there 5 minutes tops"

Her waters had broken at her parent's house in the middle of the night and now she was in a car on the way to Lima General

"OH GOOOOOOOD" Maddie's grip tightened on what she thought was Danny's hand

Although she could tell by the "Hey,watch it!" that it was Ben's

"We're here" Artie said pulling up and getting a wheelchair from reception

With one hand on her stomach the other clutching Danny she managed to sit down

Artie rushed his daughter into reception,where they were greeted by Quinn who followed them to the maternity ward,asking Maddie questions all the way

"Okay so how far are your contractions,how many have you had and when did they start?"

"About 5 minutes...too many to count and...about 12.00 ish?"

"That's all we need to know. Your gonna need this" Quinn passed over a light blue hospital gown

There was a yelp heard from Danny as Maddie crushed his hand

"Will you stop doing that?"

"YOU TRY PUSHING A WATERMELON OUT YOUR BUTT!"

"Don't worry, she'll calm down. She's just in a lot of pain at the moment"

"Too right!"

* * *

**~24 hours later~**

Maddie was in a small birthing room completely freaking out. Doctors were checking to see how dilated she was, her sweaty matted hair was getting in the way and she was in agony.

Chris pulled her hair up into an extremely unattractive bun and kissed her forhead "You're doing great baby"

"I'M DOING EVERYTHING!"

"Okay,Maddie,you need to start pushing now alright?"

"MMMMMMGAAAAAAAAAH!"

Artie looked between her legs to see a thatch of dark hair descend slowly downwards

"Daddy...Daddy I need you"

"You're almost there,just one more push"

"AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!"

Artie opened his eyes just in time to see something slip out

He willed her to cry. To do something. Anything.

A few seconds later a cry of a newborn rang out,blocking out all the applause

Maddie gaved a sigh of relief,sinking back into the pillows

"Well done Maddie. You've got a beautiful,healthy little girl"

Quinn passed her over. She was beautiful. Tiny almond eyes a tuft of dark hair, arms flailing.

"She looks like you Dan"


End file.
